


You Make Me Whole Again

by RejectFangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, College student Alec, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Possessive Magnus, Protective Alec, Protective Jace, Protective Magnus, Smutt, Violinist Alec, protective isabelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectFangirl/pseuds/RejectFangirl
Summary: 21 Year old Alec is going into his sophomore year at his dream school Julliard.25 Year Old Magnus Bane owns the club Pandemonium and is also the leader of a certain gang called The Down Worlders.Isabelle and Jace Lightwood are both in the gang but Alec has no idea.When the two meet everything changes.(Lame summery I know)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I've finally decided to write it.   
> Since my other fic The Time Is Now is coming to an end (Probably by the end of this week) It's time to write a new one.  
> Don't worry I will continue to update my other ones. Which they should all get a new chapter by the end of this week as well. 
> 
> (I got this idea just from watching and listening to Gabriella's cover of The Scientist by Cold Play. You should all go listen to it. She's amazing)
> 
> I hope you guys like this new story of mine and sorry for any mistakes.

It was only a week away until Alec would be going back to his dream school. When he was 18 years old, he had auditioned for Julliard. It was the most nerve wracking and scariest thing he had ever done besides coming out to his family which didn't end well. So when he got to the audition with his violin in his hand, he calmed himself down before having a panic attack. After he was relaxed he walked onto the stage and performed an original song he had made. When he was done they told him a quick thank you and that he would be receiving a letter within the next month to see if he made it or not. So when that time came and he got the letter in the mail, he felt like he was going to throw up. 

He walked into the apartment he shared with Jace and Isabelle with the letter in his hand and looking a little pale. Isabelle and Jace both sprung from the couch and ran over asking if he was alright, but once they saw the envelope with the Julliard logo on it, they understood. Alec took a shaky breath before opening the envelope and pulling out the letter. As he read over it and finally got to the bottom he began to cry. Isabelle and Jace started to say how sorry they were that he didn't get in but when he smiled and said that he got in, they pulled him into a big hug and told him congratulations and that night they went out for pizza and Ice cream. 

Getting into Julliard was expensive but when Alec was fifteen their Aunt Lindsey died. Their Aunt Lindsey wasn't really their aunt. She was just an old family friend but they decided to call her their aunt because she was like family to them. Lindsey was also very rich and when she died she wrote in his will that her money went to Alec, Jace, and Isabelle. When Alec got that money, he put it away for his college fund and boy did he need it. 

So now It was a week until Alec went back. He also didn't live in the dorms because their apartment was only two blocks away. Which was good because Alec liked to walk sometimes. But most of the time he didn't because he had to carry his Violin so instead he would take his motor cycle and strap his violin case onto his back. He also had a job at the cafe so he could use the cash for food and other things. Isabelle went to cosmetology school and now she had her own beauty place. Jace worked at the local gym and was a physical trainer which he loved. However Alec had no idea what they were doing on the side or what they were doing when they said they were heading to work on their days off but actually went somewhere else. 

Now it's the present day and Alec is at their family monthly lunch. He really didn't want to go but Jace and Isabelle didn't want to go without him so of course he caved in. They were sitting around the table at the Lightwoods Parents house eating lunch. They had just arrived ten minutes ago and it was already starting out bad. No one was talking and the siblings were all looking down at their plates.

"So Jace, how is the gym?" Robert asked.

"Pretty good. People are requesting me more to be their trainer. It's pretty cool."

Robert smiled. "That's great son. Not only are you staying in shape but you also have a great career. I'm proud of you." 

Alec sighed and pushed the peas on his plate with his fork. Jace looked over at Alec and patted his leg before looking at Robert. "Thanks. But you should hear Alec playing. It's nothing compared to what I do." 

When Alec looked over at his parents he saw them both purse their lips before turning their attention on to Isabelle. 

"And you Isabelle? Hows your Salon coming along?" Maryse asked.

"Business is good. They're actually doing a movie in town in two weeks and they want me and my team to do their hair and make up. I'm so excited." Isabelle replied with a huge grin on her face. Alec looked at his sister and smiled as he squeezed her hand. He was so proud of her.

"Wow really? How wonderful. Your business is really picking up. Me and your father are both proud of you." 

Isabelle smiled and looked at Alec. She nodded her head and Alec cleared his throat.

"So I'm starting my second year at Julliard next week. The first week back they host a show where the students can show off their talents. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come. You've never seen me play so..."

Robert laughed. "Why would we go to such a silly thing? I still don't understand why you're going to that school. Playing that silly instrument isn't going to get you far in life Alexander. And working at the cafe? That's childs work. When will you stop all of this and do something like your sister or brother?" 

"Dad!" Isabelle gasped.

"Shush Isabelle. Your father is right. Playing the Violin is a hobby not a profession. But I guess we should expect such a silly thing from a disappointment of a son. I mean first you come out to us as gay and then you tell us you want to play the Violin and go to school for it? Alexander, why don't you just come work for us at the law firm? You could be so much better." 

Alec closed his eyes as he felt tears rise to his eyes. His parents never understood. They hated that he was gay and they hated that he didn't have a real job. He heard it everyday from his parents that he was such a disappointment. They even told him once when he was 16 that he's nothing but a pretty face that some guy is going to come along and use. If he wasn't gay then that wouldn't be a problem. Isabelle and Jace were both there when they said that to him and they were furious. Alec cried that night. 

Alec pushed his chair back and got up. He was done. He didn't want to stay here any longer. 

"It was nice to see you again mother and father. Thank you for this diner. I have to get going now."

Before he could turn around, Isabelle grabbed his wrist and she stood up as well as Jace. 

"Isabelle, Jace, sit back down." Robert demanded.

"No. I'm not going to sit here and let you say all those disgusting things about our brother. He is your son! You shouldn't care that he's gay or that he plays the Violin. If you have even listened to him play you would know how amazing he is and that one day he is going to make a great career out of it. But you don't give a damn about your own son. So no. I'm not going to sit down." Jace growled out.

Isabelle nodded. "Me neither. Good bye mother and father."

Alec took sighed with relief when they finally got outside. He leaned up against the brick wall of the house and took a deep breath in and out. When he opened his eyes he saw Jace and Isabelle standing in front of them. 

"Don't listen to them Alec. You are amazing. You're so talented and they're so stupid they can't see that." Isabelle said softly.

"I know but it still hurts you know?" 

"I know Alec. I'm sorry." 

Alec smiled and pulled his siblings into a hug. "At least I have you two right?"

"Of course Alec. You will always have us." Jace said with a grin of his own.

As they pulled away Isabelle looked at her watch and cursed. She then looked over at Jace who looked at his own watch. Alec watched the whole thing and couldn't help but to be very confused at the situation.

"Um you guys okay?" Alec asked the two.

Isabelle looked at Alec. "Yeah. I just forgot that I had to meet up with a Client. She's getting married soon and she wants to go over hair styles with me."

"Yeah and Clary wanted to talk to me about something which I totally forgot about. But hey how about we meet up back at the apartment and go out for Ice cream? Like old times?" Jace said.

Alec smiled. He missed when the three of them went out to Ice cream and just hung out and talked.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." 

As Alec watched Isabelle climb into her car and Jace into his truck, Alec climbed onto his motorcycle and headed to his apartment. When he got there he grabbed his Violin and headed back to his Motorcycle. He needed to calm down and relax and the only thing that could do it was when he played. He then started to head towards Julliard. Once he got there he parked his bike and noticed that hardly any one was there. He got off his bike and headed towards the smallest auditorium. It was always open for the students who wanted to practice during the summer and Alec loved it. It was small and hardly anyone ever used it. It was also quiet and it was the perfect spot to play.

\------------  
Jace and Isabelle hated lying to their brother. But it was the only way to keep him safe. Once they got to the Down World hide out, they got out of their cars and headed into the old building. Once inside they saw that most of the other members were gone and it was only Magnus, the leader of the Down worlders, and one of their friends Cat who was also in the gang talking to one another. When Magnus heard the door open he looked at the two before holding up a finger telling them to hold on.

A minute later Magnus hugged Cat and Cat walked away from him. She said a polite hello to the two before heading out of the building. Magnus smiled at the two and made his way over to the siblings.

"Hey Magnus." Isabelle said as she hugged him.

"Hello darling. You look stunning today." 

"You as well Magnus. We still need to go shopping." 

"That we do. Nice to see you as well Jace."

"Hey Magnus. We can't stay for long but you told us to meet you at twelve and so here we are. What did you need to talk to us about?"

Magnus nodded. "I've been hearing a lot of talk lately. There's a new gang in New York called the Circle. I just thought I would warn you two. But however that's not all. Camille... she joined them."

"What! Are you kidding? How did you find out?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus sighed. "Cat told me. It's why she was here. She wants us to have a meeting tomorrow. Cat said she will tell me more about it at the meeting and how she knows that she joined. She had something to do with Ragnor so she couldn't stay long either. So I want you two here at the same time tomorrow alright? Also what are you two doing that you're in a rush for?" 

"We'll be there. And We're going to have ice cream with our older brother. We had a family lunch with our parents and it was terrible. They were saying terrible things about Alec." Isabelle replied.

Magnus nodded. "I see. When do I get to meet your lovely brother anyways?" 

"I don't know Magnus... We don't want him to get caught up with this." Jace said.

"He won't. I promise. But I really do want to meet him." Magnus responded.

Isabelle smiled. "Then come and get Ice cream with us." 

Magnus grinned. "Perfect. Let me just grab my coat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets Alec for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it so far. Thank you so much for the comments.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

They decided that they were only going to take one car. So after following Magnus to his house and dropping his car off, Magnus got into Isabelle's car and the headed towards their apartment. Once there Jace parked his car and was about to head on in to their apartment when he realized Alec's motorcycle was gone. He walked over to the car and had Isabelle roll down her window.

"Alec isn't here. His bike is gone." Jace said.

Isabelle looked around and then nodded. "You're right. Oh Alec..."

"You think he went to go play?" Jace asked.

"Of course. After what our parents said to him..." Isabelle replied with sadness in his eyes.

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He had no idea what they were talking about. As Jace got into the back seat of the car, Isabelle headed towards Julliard to go and find their brother who was probably hurting from their parents words.

"What do you mean he went to go play? Play what?" Magnus asked.

Isabelle smirked. "You'll find out when we get there."

Magnus sighed. As he looked out the window his eyes widened when he saw where they were. They had just arrived at Julliard. He knew that their brother went to college but he had no idea it was at Julliard, one of the hardest talent schools to get into. When Isabelle parked the car they got out and Magnus saw there was only two other cars in the parking lot along with a really nice black motorcycle. As they started to walk and headed into the small auditorium, Magnus heard the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. As they got closer to the stage he saw the most beautiful man he's ever seen in his life. And when he began to sing, Magnus's heart began to melt.  
\------------  
Alec walked up onto the stage with his Violin. There was already a chair up there which he was glad for. Once he sat down he took his Violin out of his case and tuned it. Once it was fully tuned he rested it on his arm and placed the bow on top holding it with his other hand. Usually he would be holding it up to his chin but he really felt like singing so instead he just rested it on his arm and began to play.

Closing his eyes as he got lost into the music he also began to sing. 

"Come out to meet you.   
Tell you I'm sorry.   
You don't know how lovely you are.

I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start."

As he sang, Alec could feel that he was putting his whole heart and soul into it. It's what he always did when he was performing. Whether it be in private or for other people. It's what got him into Julliard in the first place. And this song, was one of Alec's favorite songs to cover. He was so into it that he didn't even hear the doors open.

"Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start."

Isabelle, Jace, and Magnus all sat down in the front row. His siblings loved when their brother got like this. It showed how vulnerable he was and how amazing he was as well. Isabelle and Jace were so very proud of him. They didn't understand how their parents could think that this was so wrong. They also wished that Alec could see what they saw but instead he was so insecure about it all because of their parents and it broke their hearts. 

"I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh, and I rush to the start

Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are"

Isabelle looked over at Jace who looked over at Isabelle. They then looked at Magnus who was looking right at Magnus and they knew he was feeling everything Alec was putting into his music. When Alec played the Violin, you couldn't just hear it but you could feel it too. When he sang you understood the emotions running through it. When Isabelle looked back over at her brother, she saw a tear run down his cheek.

"Oh Alec..." Isabelle whispered as she felt a tear run down her own. 

"Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

Oh Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart."

Jace closed his eyes and listened to his brother sing. He would never admit it but he was getting emotinal himself. Hardly anything made him want to cry but listening to his brother sing made him want to let the tears fall. Looking over at Magnus he now saw that their gang leader had his own eyes closed and he was listening very carefully to the music. It made Jace smile. He knew Alec could reach out to anyone with his music.

"Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh, and I rush to the start

Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start."

The song was now over and when he heard people clapping, his eyes shot open to find Jace, Isabelle, and someone he had no idea who he was clapping their hands and looking right at him. Alec quickly wiped his face and placed his Violin into his case. He closed the case and walked down the steps of the stage and over to the others. Right as he got there Isabelle pulled him into a hug.

"That was so amazing Alec. I know that you only play this song when you're hurting. Are you alright?" Isabelle asked softly.

Alec smiled and pulled back. "I'm better now. Playing always helps." 

"Our parents are idiots for not seeing how amazing you are Alec." Jace said as he pulled Alec into a hug.

Alec rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm not that great."

Magnus gasped and walked over. "Are you kidding! That was honestly one of the best things I've heard in a very long time. You brought so much emotion into it that even i felt it. That was absolutely stunning." 

Alec blushed. "Thank you. I'm sorry but uh...who are you?"

Magnus laughed and held out his hand. "I'm Magnus Bane. A friend of your siblings. And you're Alexander right?" 

Magnus had heard Isabelle and Jace talk about Alec and sometimes they would say his full name when they were mocking their parents. Magnus thought the name was beautiful and now that Alec was up close, he knew the name fit because Alec was so much more beautiful up close.

Alec blushed once more and nodded as he grabbed the other mans hand. "Yes but no one ever calls me that. Except for my parents." 

Magnus smiled and brought Alec's hands to his lips. He kissed it gently before dropping Alec's hand. "Well I like the name Alexander. A beautiful name for a beautiful man. You my darling are very talented and I can see why you were accepted into this school."

"I..uh...." Alec said as his brain shut down due to Magnus kissing his hand.

Isabelle looked at Alec and grinned. "Well I think we should go and get some Ice cream. What do you guys say?"

"Ice cream? Oh right Ice cream. Yes lets go." Alec said as started to head towards the door.

Jace laughed and ran after him. Isabelle stayed back and linked her arm with Magnus's.

"I think you broke my brother Magnus."

"Isabelle, I'm very mad at you." Magnus said as he looked right at Isabelle.

"What?" Isabelle asked as her eyes widened.

"For not introducing me to your gorgeous, adorable, hot, sweet, amazing brother. This is such a tragedy."

Isabelle sighed with relief and then laughed. "Yeah yeah. Come on Magnus. Let's not keep my brothers waiting."

Magnus nodded and the two of them headed after the others. Magnus was no longer stressed out about the news about Camille. Instead he was starting to love today and it was all due to a certain Alexander Lightwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Alec was doing is Called The Scientist by Cold Play.  
> It's one of my favorite songs and it's just so beautiful to me. 
> 
> Tbh I sorta got teary when I wrote this. I really hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens when they get ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments. They mean a lot to me.  
> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also very sorry for the short chapter. I had writers block lol which means this chapter is going to suck so sorry for that as well.

When Alec reached the door, he picked up his helmet and then headed outside. He didn't know if the others were right behind him or not. However he didn't want to look behind him because that meant he would look back and see Magnus and he couldn't handle that. Magnus was hot. Unbelievably hot and when he kissed Alec's hand and said his name was beautiful just like him, he was stunned. No one had ever looked at him or said anything like that to him like Magnus had done and Alec didn't know how to react or think about that whole situation. So instead he bolted out the door and walked straight up to his bike. 

Right as he got there and about to strap his Violin case onto his back he saw the others walk out and head straight towards him. Alec groaned and placed his helmet underneath his left arm. When they appeared he finally looked over at Magnus who was looking from Alec to the motorcycle back towards Alec with a smirk. 

"Hey Iz, do you think you can put this in your car? I want to keep my baby safe and it's not always the safest when I'm driving with it on my back on my motorcycle." Alec asked holding out his Violin Case.

"Did you just call your Violin your baby?" Magnus asked with a soft smile.

Alec blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I know it's weird but...."

Magnus laughed. "It's not weird. It's actually very cute Alexander." 

Isabelle grinned as she gently took Alec's Violin case. At first Alec didn't want to let go but a few seconds later he finally gave up and handed it to Isabelle. Alec frowned as he watched her hold the handle of his violin case a little too tightly but he didn't say anything.

"Don't put my baby in the trunk. I mean it Izzy. I want you or Jace to hold it."

Isabelle sighed. "Yes I know Alec. I'll let Jace drive so I can hold your Violin."

Alec smiled. "Thanks."

The Hazel eyed man then walked up to his bike and swung a leg over it. He was now seated on the seat and he placed his helmet on his head. When he started up his bike, he looked over at Isabelle and told her that he would meet them there before flipping down the eye shield and driving away. 

"God that was so hot. How can your brother go from being adorable to hot all in a second? I don't get it." 

Isabelle giggled before grabbing Magnus's arm and dragging him towards the car. "Come on Magnus. The faster you get in the quicker you can see him again."

And Magnus didn't need to be told twice.  
\--------------  
Once they arrived at Idris Diner, the best place in town to get milkshakes, they were now sitting in a booth. They decided to get milkshakes instead of regular ice cream at the first stop light they had stopped at. Once Alec sat down and scooted over, he expected Isabelle to slide in next to him. However when Magus smirked at Isabelle and slid in after Alec, Alec glared at Isabelle who winked in return. Alec huffed and looked outside the window. 

"Idris Diner. Nice pick. I'm guessing you've all had their milkshakes?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. We actually made it a tradition to come here at every end of the month to get a milkshake. We've been coming here since...." Jace said but then stopped and looked at Alec.

Alec sighed. "Ever since our aunt died. I won't break Jace. You can say it."

"I know buddy. But it's still hard to talk about." 

Alec finally looked away from the window and towards Jace. "Yeah."

Before anyone could say anything, a waitress on roller skates rolled up and smiled sweetly at them. "What can I get you folks?"

After they ordered, the waitress rolled away and went to go get their milkshakes. Magnus ordered a simple strawberry milkshake, Jace ordered a peanut butter cup milk shake, Isabelle ordered a cheese cake milkshake, and Alec ordered their cookies and cream milk shake. But once again before anyone could say anything, they were interrupted.

"Which one of you is Magnus Bane?" 

When they all looked up and towards their left, they saw a man around the age of 23 with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing all black and behind him were two other men. On the side of all of their necks was a tattooed red circle. 

"That would be me. And you are?" Magnus asked.

"Sebastian. Look I'm going to make this nice and simple. This might be your city but it won't be for long. We will be watching you and the rest of the Down Worlders. So you better watch your back. My father doesn't like sharing cities." Sebastian said as he looked from Magnus to jace and Isabelle and then Alec. 

Sebastian and the other two men then turned around and left the building with out a word from the people sitting at the booth. Alec was confused. He had no idea what he meant but Sebastian saying this was Magnus's city or who even the Down Worlders were. When he looked over at his siblings they were fidgeting in their seats which only meant one thing. They were hiding something from Alec.

"What just happened?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked at Isabelle and Jace quickly before looking at Alec. "I think that was our new competition for Pandemonium. I heard there's a new club called the Circle arriving and they must of known I was the one who owned Pandemonium."

It was half a lie and half the truth. It was true that there was going to be a new club but Magnus didn't tell him that Sebastian was mainly talking about his gang.

"What did he mean by the Down worlders? What is that?" Alec asked.

"Nothing you should worry about darling. Now i'm very sorry to cut this short but I have to go handle something at the club. It was very lovely to meet you Alexander." Magnus said as he gently picked up Alec's hand once again and kissed it. He then looked at Isabelle and Jace and nodded before heading out of the diner.

Alec knew something was up. Something that involved his siblings that they weren't telling him. He knew if he asked they would lie to him which was surprising because they never lied to each other. Which is why he didn't understand what was going on. 

"So Alec are we invited to the show?" Isabelle asked trying to distract Alec which thankfully worked for them.

"Of course. I'm actually working on a new song for the show case and I can't wait for you two to hear it. You guys are actually the inspiration behind it." 

jace grinned. "Well when you win an award for it, you can thank us." 

Alec rolled his eyes and took a sip of his milkshake. "Very funny Jace."

"Nah man but really. I can't wait to hear it." 

The three then fell into a conversation about Alec and going to Julliard and about Isabelle's Salon and Jace's training. Not once did they bring up what had just happened or about their parents which Alec was grateful for. He didn't need to feel that kind of stress. Once they were done they headed home and took the rest of the day to relax. Little did Alec know that Jace and Isabelle were texting Magnus to find out what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are liking this (:  
> Thank you for the comments and kudo's.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The next day and Alec was back at the small auditorium and Julliard. HIs siblings were both at work and Alec really needed to practice his song for the show case. It wasn't just to show their talents to their families and friends. Each year when the show is held, they have judges watching them. The judges pick a freshman, sophmore, junior, and senior who they liked the best and they give them a scholar ship that pays for their schooling that whole year. Even though Alec had the money to pay to go to school this year, it would be nice to win the scholar ship. That way he could have the extra money to buy clothes and food and would have to worry less about living on his own and taking care of his siblings. 

So here he was now, at the small auditorium, practicing his song. He had to get it perfect. He's been told all his life that he wasn't enough. That all he's good for is being a pretty face. That he's worthless and he'll never go far in life. But when he's with his Violin he feels at home. He feels like he is worth something and that he is finally doing something right. His Violin and his siblings are the only things he can be comfortable and himself with. There's just one thing he wants more than to be a successful violinist. He wants someone to love and someone to love him back. He wants what his siblings have.

Jace and Clary met in freshman year in high school and have been sweethearts ever since. Isabelle and Simon met when she was a sophmore and he was a junior and there love is still as strong as ever. He loves his siblings with all his heart and he loves that they have that someone they can share their lives with. But it doesn't make the hurt and jealousy and less. He's 21 years old and he's never even had a boy friend let alone a first kiss. Not only that but people would actually want to know Jace and Isabelle and they would always be the highlight of peoples attention.

Sure many people have asked him to go out but it wasn't about that actual dating part. It was about getting into Alec's pants. Most of the time people would just flat out and ask him if he wanted to have sex with them and the answer was always the same. It was always a no. When he has his first time he wants it to be about love and not about just the heat of the moment. When people looked at him. it was like they thought he was just a sex toy on legs. Something they could just play with because he was attractive and then just throw away and it hurt. His parents were right. No one would ever want to get to know him, to actually ask Alec on a date and not just to get into his pants. 

But then there was Magnus. Which was strange because he was supposedly Isabelle and Jace's friend which he had never met nor had they had ever mentioned a Magnus. And when he saw him with his siblings it was like the three of them had known each other for a long time. Alec was for sure going to ask his siblings about that. Alec had noticed something about Magnus. Magnus would look at Alec like he was beautiful and not just a piece of meat. He payed attention to Alec and when he kissed Alec's hand, it was sweet and romantic. He also would look at Alec from time to time when Jace or Isabelle were speaking instead of just leaving his focus on his siblings. It felt nice. For the first time in forever it felt like someone other than his siblings actually cared enough to pay attention to him and it made his heart feel fuzzy and warm. 

Alec shook his head. He couldn't think about that right now. Instead he had to focus on getting his song right and perfect. As he sat down and took his violin out of his case, which was very old and he desperately needed a new one, he began to play his song and started to forget all of his problems and just fade away into his music.  
\-------------------------

Magnus, Cat, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, Raphael, Tessa, and Ragnor were all siting around a round table at the Down Worlders building. Magnus had called them all over so they could talk about the new gang in town. It was something very serious and they all knew it. 

"So he just gave you a first name which was Sebastian?" Tessa asked the three who were at the diner the previous day.

Magnus nodded. "Yes. He didn't give a last name which is a little odd. I don't think he wants us to know who he is quite yet but I'm pretty sure he wants us to figure it out. I'm guess that his father who ever that is, is the leader of that gang. Sebastian and the men behind him all had circles on their necks as well." 

"Were the circles red?" Ragnor asked. 

"Yeah. How did you know?" 

Ragnor sighed. "I know exactly who we are dealing with. This isn't good. Their gang is called The Circle and let me tell you, they are vicious. They do things way differently then us and they don't care if innocents get hurt in the process. I used to have a buddy who's brother was in that gang but when he wanted out they flat out shot him and he died instantly. Last I heard they were in California. I have no idea why there are here in New York."

"Anything else?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. They think that they're better than any gang out there. But trust me Magnus, they don't have anything on you."

Magnus nodded. "Thank you Ragnor. That's some information that could help us. You don't know the leaders name do you?" 

"No. All I know is that he goes by V.M." 

"Well V.M. has no idea what he's dealing with. And sending that little shit to me and telling me that I should talk my gang and leave? Who does he think he is. No way in hell are we leaving. This is our town and we are staying. Now Cat, what information do you have on Camille?" 

"Well now I know that she's part of this new gang because she has a tattoo on her neck just like the ones you described. When I saw her she was at some cafe with Sebastian I'm assuming because he matched the description you told us. Luckily she didn't see me but I did catch her saying it's going to happen soon. The two of the left before I could hear anything else." 

"Damn it." Magnus hissed. "That bitch. I can't believe I trusted her all those years ago." 

Isabelle sighed and placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder. "You were in love. She manipulated you. It wasn't your fault Magnus." 

Magnus sighed and nodded. "I know. It took me a while to believe it but I do now. Alright, I want you guys to keep your ears out for anything about The Circle. If you hear anything you come to me. I don't care what it's about, but anything and I mean anything you hear about the Circle, I want to hear it. They are not taking this city away from us. We worked through blood and tears to get to where we are now."

"Magnus, anyone who crosses you is going to be sorry. You're one scary bitch." Jace said which caused the others to agree and laugh.

"Alright. There is one more thing and I think you all know what I'm talking about. Last night Jem was shot by one of the members from The Seelies. Will is with him right now."

When Magnus said that everyone saw Tessa flinch. Tessa, Will, and Jem were all dating each other and they knew how much in love they were. Not only that but everyone loved them. The Down worlders were like one big family. The Seelies is another gang in New York.

"The shooter's name is Rodrick and we have him in the back. The Seelie Queen doesn't know we have him but she will soon find out soon enough. Jace, Isabelle, I want you two to stay with me and help me teach Rodrick a lesson. I know the rest of you have plans so you are all free to go. Remember what I said. Keep an ear out. Also stay safe. You guys mean a lot to me." 

"You mean a lot to us too Magnus. We will see you soon amigo." Raphael said and the rest of them left. 

Magnus walked over to a table where brass knuckles were sitting on top. He put them on and turned to Isabelle and Jace who were smiling.

"Let's go teach that son of a bitch a lesson. No one messes with our friends." Isabelle said.  
\---------------------

Alec had just gone over the song for the fifth time. He was getting frustrated because something was off and he didn't know what. He tried to change some chords around but everything he did just didn't sound right. The beginning and end were perfect but somewhere along the middle of the song just didn't sound right. Alec was tired, he knew he was, but he wasn't going to stop until he got the sound right. So he took a deep breath in and out, placed his bow on his violin, and began to play once more.  
\---------------------  
Magnus walked around the chair Rodrick was tied too. Isabelle and Jace were leaning up against the wall watching the whole thing. Magnus was furious. Jem was in the hospital now because he was shot and almost didn't make it. The doctors said the bullet barely missed his heart and when he got the news, Magnus saw red.

"Hello Rodrick. You're probably wondering why you're tied up to a chair aren't you?" Magnus asked with a dark chuckle.

"Who are you?" Rodrick asked.

Magnus shook his head and punched him right in the jaw. "That's not how it works. I'm the one who gets to ask the questions. Not you. The only time I want to hear a sound coming out of your mouth is when you answer my questions and they better be truthful. Now I'm gong to ask you a very simple question and you better not lie to me. Why did you shoot a member of the down worlders?"

Rodrick's eyes widened as he realized just who was talking to him. He then scrunched up his nose and spit out some blood. "Fuck you." 

Magnus laughed and this time punched him harder. "Wrong answer. I'm going to ask you this one more time and if you say the wrong thing you wont like the consequences. Why did you shoot one of my men?" 

"And like I said. Fuck you." Rodrick spat.

Magnus smiled and walked around the chair. He grabbed the back of it and dragged it so that it was up against the wall. Magnus then walked back in front of Rodrick, grabbed the mans head, and smashed it into the wall behind him. He heard Rodrick scream out in pain and heard a little crack from Rodricks head slamming into the wall. 

"I'm not...going to tell you...anything." Rodrick chocked out.

Magnus sighed. "Isabelle."

Isabelle smiled and walked up. She then crouched in front of Rodrick. "Rodrick is it? Let me ask you something. Does your girlfriend Emily know you're part of the Seelies? Does she even know you're in a gang?" 

"Don't you dare bring her into this bitch." Rodrick spat.

"See this thing is, I don't have a choice. If you don't tell us why you shot him then let's just say your little girl friend will some how accidentally end up in a car accident." 

The thing was, she was bluffing. The Down Worlders never hurt innocent people. No matter who they were aligned with.

"Okay. Okay. Fuck. Just don't hurt her. She has nothing to do with this." Rodrick said with water in his eyes.

Magnus grinned and gripped Rodricks chin forcing him to look at Magnus. "So talk."

"The Seelie Queen wanted me to shoot him. She didn't tell me why or who he was. But there's one thing you need to know. She's working with the Circle. They aligned themselves together. They want your head Magnus Bane. I think she was sending you a message." 

"Fuck." Jace said out loud. The Seelie Queen turning on them was bad. 

"Alright now you listen to me. My friend Jace over here is going to rough you up some more. Then he's going to take a picture of you and send it to your little leader. When he's done we will let you go. But I suggest you get your girl friend and leave far away from New York. No doubt The Circle and the Seelie Queen will come after you." Magnus said and then turned towards Jace.

"Jace you know what to do. Isabelle you can help if you want. I'm going to get cleaned up. This blood is not good for my hands. Let me know when you're finished." 

Jace smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Gladly."  
\-----------  
Alec screamed in annoyance. He wasn't getting anywhere. He was so glad no one was around to see him like this. He ran a hand through his hair and was about to start again when his phone started to ring. He saw it was the cafe calling which only meant one thing. When he answered it, Aldertree, their temporary boss, called and asked Alec to come in because Maia had called in sick. Alec groaned but said he would be there. He needed the money and he knew that Maia would cover for him if he called in sick. Aldertree always called for Alec as well because Aldertree was a dick and hated giving Alec breaks. 

Alec packed away his violin and headed outside. The sun on his skin felt good from being in that auditorium which was freezing. He then strapped on the case to his back, got on his motorcycle, sent a quick text to Izzy, and headed towards the cafe to start work.  
\-----------------------  
Fifteen minutes later and Jace came out with bloody fists with Isabelle right behind him. Magnus was sitting in a chair reading some paper work from his club. When he looked up he saw Jace and Isabelle standing in front of him.

"It's done. I sent the picture to The Seelie Queen from an unknown number. I'm going to go get cleaned off and then head out because me and Clary have a date. Did you need anything else?" Jace asked.

"No. Thank you Jace. Go have fun on your date."

Before Jace left they heard Isabelle's phone chime. She opened the text and sighed. "That asshole." 

"What is it?" Jace asked.

"Aldertree called in Alec to come in for work. It was his day off. I guess Maia called in sick but he could of called Jordan to come and fill in for Maia. Alec hardly has any time to him self as it is and once he starts school again..." 

"I know. But hopefully when Idris Cafe gets a new boss they will be much nicer to Alec. Just a few more weeks and then Aldertree is gone."

"I hope so. Well I have a date with Simon as well. See you later Magnus."

"Thank you for staying Isabelle. You two go have fun on your dates." 

Isabelle kissed Magnus's cheek and Jace patted his shoulder before the two left. Once they were gone, Magnus smiled to himself. He needed to drop Rodrick off somewhere and then afterwards he was going to head on over to Idris Cafe for a cofee. And maybe to see a beautiful hazel eye man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to make something clear.
> 
> There are a bunch of gangs in New York but Magnus's gang, the down worlders, is the most respected and powerful gang. The Down Worlders is like the king of gangs and no one wants to mess with them. 
> 
> I hope that makes sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading and for leaving comments and kudo's.  
> Sorry for any mistakes!

It was now 9:30 p.m. which meant that the cafe was going to close in half an hour. Alec was so thankful that it was almost time to go home because today had been terrible. Not only could he not get his song right but he managed to accidentally knock over a cup of coffee, give someone the wrong change, and have Aldertree yelling at him every ten minutes for something stupid and not even Alec's fault. Aldertree made Alec clean the bathrooms, and make the coffee's, and do mainly everything. Lydia who was Alec's co worker tried to help out the best she could but she couldn't help much when Aldertree was watching their every move. And to make everything worse, right before he got to work his mother texted him telling him that he should stop fooling around and come work at the law firm because his dream of being a violinist was stupid and childish. Alec never replied.

So here Alec was, wiping down the counters, waiting for time to go by. Alec was exhausted. He was so tired and was trying so hard to stay awake. Alec only had a fifteen minute break and when he did Lydia snuck him some coffee which he was so grateful for. However it didn't help much. There were about three people still in the cafe, when Alec heard the chime of the bell above the door signaling that someone has entered or left. Seeing as the three customers haven't moved, Alec groaned. Another customer just when they were about to close up. Great.   
"Hello handsome." 

Alec's head shot up when he heard the familiar voice. When he looked up he saw no other than Magnus Bane standing on the other side of the counter.

"Um.. hey. Can I get you something?"

Magnus chuckled but then stopped when he actually saw Alec's face. He looked very tired but at the same time very adorable. Alec's hair was covering his eyes and when Alec shook his head to get the hair away from his eyes, Magnus thought it was the cutest thing. However he hated seeing Alec so tired. The man could hardly stand up right because he was so exhausted. 

"Just a simple black coffee please."

Alec nodded and turned around to make the coffee. "It's almost ten at night and you're getting a coffee? Are you not planning on going to bed anytime soon?" 

Magnus smiled and thanked Alec as he handed him his coffee cup. "Nah. I have many things to do still. But you Alexander, you look like you really need some sleep." 

"You have no idea. Today has been awful. I just can't wait to go home." Alec replied with a yawn.

Magnus frowned. "Want to talk about it?" 

Before Alec could answer, there was a cough behind him and when he turned around he saw Aldertree glaring at him. Alec sighed and turned back to Magnus. Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus laughed with a nod of his head telling Alec that he understood. Magnus then walked over to an empty table and sat down. When it was finally ten o'clock the diner was empty except for Alec who was told to stay after and clean up the whole cafe. Lydia tried to get Aldertree to let her help but Aldertree said that he couldn't work her over time. Alec told Lydia it was fine and that he will see her on his next shift.

Thirty five minutes later and Alec was finally done. He exited the building before grabbing his helmet and Violin which were in the back room and locked up behind him. When he turned around he jumped when he saw a figure leaning up against the wall with a coffee cup in his hand.

"God. You scared the shit out of me." Alec said.

Magnus laughed and walked over. "Sorry darling."

Alec frowned. "Did you wait here for me?"

When Magnus nodded Alec frowned deeper. "You didn't have too. Magnus..."

"Hey, I'm a grown man. I do what I want to do and that is waiting for you. Now here's what we're going to do. I'm going to put your motorcycle in the back of my truck and then drive you home." Magnus said before stepping closer and cupping Alec's face with his right hand. "Because darling, you're so tired and I don't think you can drive right now." 

"Magnus, no. I can't let you do that. You said you have things to do and I don't want you to go out of your way for me." 

"Alexander...darling... when was the last time someone did something for you?"

Alec closed his eyes and turned his head so he wasn't looking at Magnus anymore. Seeing the look on Alec's face made Magnus want to hurt all of the people who have hurt Alec. His heart broke for the man and that was surprising because Magnus had only just met Alec a day ago.

"Well come on sweetheart. Help me get your bike in my truck and then I can drive you home."   
\------------------  
After Alec told Magnus his address, which he already knew because of Isabelle and Jace. The ride was silent and that was only because when Magnus looked over at Alec after he pulled out of the cafe's driveway, he saw Alec's head leaning up against the window fast asleep. Magnus smiled and pushed the hair out of Alec's face. He then placed his hand back on the steering wheel and drove to the Lightwood siblings apartment. 

When he gets to the apartment he see's that Alec is still fast asleep and Magnus doesn't want to wake him up. Hearing stories about Alec from his siblings and seeing him right now, he knew that Alec needed the sleep. So he quietly got out of his truck, ran to the other side, gently opened the door, unbuckled Alec, and scooped him up into his arms. He walked up to the door and knocked on it loud enough for Isabelle or Jace to hear but not loud enough to wake Alec up. He then realized that his siblings mentioned that they had dates and thought that they probably weren't home. However a few seconds later the door opened and Isabelle and Jace were both on the other side.

"Oh my god. Is he okay? What happened?" Isabelle asked going to reach out for her brother.

Magnus shook his head telling Isabelle not to touch him. "He's fine. He's just asleep. I dropped by the cafe because I wanted coffee and when I saw how exhausted your brother was, I had to drive him home. He would of crashed on his motorcycle if he drove. Speaking of which, can you tell me which room is his and then get his motorcycle down? Also his Violin and helmet are in the back seat." 

"Down that hallway third door on the left." Jace responded and went to go get Alec's motorcycle along with Isabelle following right behind.

As he made his way through the apartment, he found Alec's door. Opening it gently, he walked inside and placed Alec down on his bed. He slowly took Alec's jacket and boots off before pulling the covers over him. Magnus looked around the room and smiled. It was plain but yet so Alec. Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec's forehead before walking out of the room and over towards Isabelle and Jace who were now walking inside.

"Thank you for driving him home. He's been so stressed out lately. He's pushing him self too hard with getting his song right and trying to help provide for us and school with work. It's becoming too much for him." Jace said as they sat down.

"Why is he trying so hard on his song? I bet it's wonderful." Magnus replied.

"It probably is. But he pushes himself so hard because he wants to prove to our parents that playing the Violin isn't just some stupid hobby. Did you know that he asked them to come to the show and they just ignored him like he didn't even ask them anything?" Isabelle said with a sigh.

"Oh Alexander..." Magnus breathed.

"But he'll work through it. He always does. Plus he doesn't need our parents. He has us. We are going to his show no matter what." Jace said and Isabelle nodded.

"I want you to get an extra ticket." Magnus said as he stood up.

"For who?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus grinned. "For me of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.   
> Just letting you all know that I promise all my other stories will be updated sometime this week (: So be on a look out for that. (:
> 
> I hope you like the chapter and sorry for any mistakes.

The day was finally here. A week had passed and it was finally the day of the showcase. The showcase was always the day before the first day of school. Anyone could enter the showcase and there were four categories. Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. Since this was Alec's sophomore year at Julliard, he would be entering in the Juniors category. The winner of the showcase in each category would have their schooling for the year paid in full. It was the main reason why Alec was practicing his song 24/7.

He would wake up, get ready, and head to the small auditorium to practice his song for hours and hours. The only time he wouldn't be practicing is when he had work or when he went back to the house to sleep. Which was about four hours of sleep. He hardly saw his siblings because he was so focused on getting his song right for the showcase. He knew his siblings were worried about him but at the time. he couldn't worry about it. He had to get the song right. 

Alec also hadn't seen or heard from Magnus either ever since that night Magnus had driven him home. He didn't worry about that either. Practicing his song on his violin was taking up his life. He knew it wasn't good to be obsessing over getting the song right but he had too. He wanted to show his parents that this was not just some stupid hobby. He wanted to show everyone that he wasn't worthless and that he could do something right. It was all he had that was his and he didn't want anything to ruin it. 

So now here he was, at the west auditorium on campus where the showcase was being held. Isabelle and Jace were both helping him get ready. Alec saw the looks they gave him time to time. They were both worried about him and they had a right too. Alec had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was very pale, and all in all he just looked extremely exhausted. But they knew how much this meant to him and so they did everything they could to help their brother out.

After helping him pick out what to wear, calming him down, and telling him good luck and that no matter what happens they were proud of him, they left backstage and headed towards their seats. It was almost time for the show to start when someone walked over to them and sat down right next to Isabelle. Jace looked over first to see who it was and then Isabelle did and when they saw who it was they both smiled. 

"Magnus! You made it." Isabelle said with a grin.

"Of course I made it. I wouldn't miss this for anything." Magnus replied.

Isabelle smiled and then looked over at Jace who was looking around the auditorium. Isabelle frowned and tapped Jace's shoulder. Jace turned his head and looked over at Isabelle and saw that Magnus was also watching him.

"What are you looking for?" Isabelle asked.

"Our parents but it looks like they aren't coming. No surprise there. Alec's going to be devastated though." Jace replied bitterly. 

"Jace..." 

"It's just, I know that Alec knows that our parents wouldn't show up. I mean they already said they wouldn't. But he's always hopeful you know? He's always the one who is left out of things by Robert and Maryse. He's always the one who gets blamed for everything and has too much pressure on his shoulders. I just wish they would treat us all the same but instead they treat Alec like he's nothing."

"Wait...your parents knew about Alexanders showcase and yet they aren't coming?" Magnus asked.

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah. Remember our family dinner I was telling you about? Well Alec asked them if they wanted to come to his showcase and they laughed at him and told him they weren't going to go because what he is doing is childish and that he would never make a career out of playing Violin."

"I can't believe it. What kind of parents do that to their child? They should be happy for him. He's found something he loves and not many people get the opportunity to do that. They should be proud of him. He's extremely talented. But he doesn't need them because he has you two."

"I just hope when he notices our parents are not in the audience, he will be okay." Jace whispered.

Isabelle sighed and squeezed his arm. "He will be. He's strong."

Just then the lights started to dim and one of the host of the showcase walked onto stage. He then started to speak about the showcase and how things work. Isabelle looked over at Magnus and leaned in so she could whisper in his ear.

"It's going to be a while until we see Alec. They have to go through the freshman first and even when they get to the sophomores, they go by last name. So just letting you know it could get boring time to time. After the juniors there will be an intermediate break and then the Juniors and Seniors will go."

Magnus nodded. "Well, it's worth it if I get to see Alexander play." 

Isabelle smiled and sat back in her chair. Fifteen minutes later and the first freshman walked up onto stage. His name was Reed Berkeley and he was playing the piano. He was really talented and he played the piano without any mistakes. Magnus thought it was beautiful but not as beautiful as when Alec played. Reed was amazing but he lacked emotion and that was something that made the song. 

About forty minutes later and it was now the sophomores turn. Isabelle and Jace were both surprised that this year there were less freshman at the showcase than last year when Alec auditioned as a freshman. Of course Alec didn't win that year because he wasn't prepared but his siblings were proud of him anyways. 

Sophomore after sophomore, Magnus realized that there was a lot of talent here. But still, none of them really caught his attention the way Alec had done. One kid played the cello and another played the flute. Some sang songs and others played guitars. Some of theme were actually boring which Magnus hated because it made him want to fall asleep and when he looked over at Jace, he knew the blonde was feeling the same way. Isabelle looked bored out of her mind but she didn't look like she wanted to fall asleep. 

Finally it was Alec's turn. As the judges called out Alexander Lightwood, Isabelle, Jace, and Magnus each sat up straight in their chairs and gave all their attention onto the stage. There was a chair already on the stage and a few seconds later, Alec was walking out with his Violin in his hands. 

When he sat down, Alec took a deep breath in and out before lifting his violin to his chin and placing the bow on top of the strings. He then began to play. The sound was soft at first slow and looking at Alec's face, you could see the emotion already pooling out. The song began to pick up but the same emotion was still there. It made people in the room feel what Alec was feeling. He was feeling sad and tired and afraid. 

Halfway through the song Alec closed his eyes and the emotions in the songs changed. It was now filled with love and pride. The music was still soft but it was getting louder as well. A few people in the audience were tearing up and smiling. Even two of the judges had tears in their eyes. Everyone in the room could feel what was being said even though no words were spoken. 

The song was about not being accepted, not being enough and wanting to make the people that mattered proud. It was about how those people let him down and that it didn't matter what he did, it wasn't enough. But then it changed to Alec realizing that there were other people in his life who he loved and who loved him. It made him realize that those people were always going to be there for him no matter what. It was about his parents at first but then halfway in the song it switched to be about his siblings. And it was beautiful. 

The song had finally came to an end and no one clapped. Everyone was speechless. And that was one of the best responses someone could get. Leaving a room speechless when it came to music was like winning a gold medal. Alec opened his eyes, got up, and walked off stage and back behind the curtains. Once he was gone everyone began to clap. 

Soon the intermediate break came and once it was over the Juniors and Seniors had gone. It was finally now time to announce the winners from each category. Everyone was waiting patiently back stage, hoping that their name would be called. The host walked up onto stage with a microphone in his hand and in the other a piece of paper. 

"Thank you everyone for coming out here and supporting all of these wonderful talented students. Each and every one of them had worked hard no doubt on their music. I have the results in my hand as we speak but let me tell you, it was a very hard decision for the judges but they had finally came to four winners."

The host stopped while the people in the audience clapped.

"Let's begin with our freshman winner, Congratulations to Reed Berkeley!"

Everyone began to clap once more as Reed made his way back on stage. He had a huge grin on his face and when he walked over to the host, he shook his hand and was rewarded with a scholarship that would be paying for his freshman year at Julliard. Once he left the stage the host began to speak once more. 

"Now onto our Sophomore winner. Congratulations to Alexander Lightwood!"

Alec froze. He couldn't believe it. When he heard them call his name once more he shook his head and walked out onto the stage. He shook the host's hand and accepted the scholarship. When he turned to look out into the audience, he saw his Isabelle and Jace and even Magnus which was surprising, sitting in the audience with huge and proud smiles on their faces. He smiled at them and looked around once more and that's when his smile dropped. His parents were no where in sight. 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and out, and then opened his eyes once more. He said a quick thank you and left the stage quickly. He wasn't surprised that his parents weren't there, he was just disappointed. Disappointed that his parents did show up but mostly in himself for having hope that they would show up. He wanted to make them proud but once again that wasn't in the cards. He then decided right then and there that this is why he wrote his song. Because his siblings were there, not his parents. His siblings cared and they showed it. He packed his Violin up and once the Junior and Seniors were announced, the showcase was now over and he headed off the stage and towards his siblings and Magnus.

When he got there he was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug by both Jace and Isabelle. He laughed and when they pulled apart he saw Magnus smiling at him. The next thing that happened surprised Alec. Magnus pulled Alec into a hug. Alec closed his eyes and breathed in Magnus's scent. When they pulled apart, Alec realized how he missed being in Magnus's arms. 

"Congratulations Alexander, your song was breathe taking." Magnus said speaking up.

Alec blushed. "Thank you Magnus. I didn't know you were coming." 

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides hearing you play for the first time, I couldn't get enough and I needed to hear more." 

Before Alec could reply, Isabelle spoke up.

"Alec, you're song...what was it about?" 

Alec sighed. "At first it was about our parents, about how i'm never going to be enough for them, how i'm never going to make them proud and that they've let me down over and over again. But the second half was about you and Jace. How you two are always there for me no matter what. It's about how much I love you guys." 

"Oh Alec." Isabelle whispered as she pulled him into another hug. 

"We're always going to be there for you buddy. We love you too. I couldn't imagine my life without you Alec. You're my best friend." Jace said with watery eyes.

Alec smiled and placed a hand on Jace's shoulder. "You're my best friend too Jace. Thank you. To both of you. And thank you Magnus for coming. You didn't have too."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Alexander." 

Just then Alec saw Lydia, one of his friends he had made last year at Julliard. She played the piano and had a beautiful singing voice. They became friends when they had to work on a project together. 

"I'm starving, how about I take you all out for some food. Like a congratulations party." Magnus said with a big smile.

"That sounds great Magnus. I will meet you guys outside, I want to go talk to someone real quick." 

Alec quickly headed towards Lydia who was standing near a wall while looking down at her phone. Alec didn't want to seem like a creeper as he stood there waiting for her to lift her head so he cleared his throat and that's when she finally looked at him.

"I just wanted to say that you did an amazing job Lydia. You should of won, not me." 

"No Alec. You were amazing. You deserved it. I have the money to go to school, you needed it more then me Alec. And your song was way better than mine. You're so talented Alec. I'm so proud of you." 

Alec blushed and ducked his head. "Thanks Lyds. So what are you doing here by yourself?"

"My parents went to go get the car." Lydia explained.

"Might take a while, there's a lot of people here. Good thing we got here early to find a good parking spot." 

"We were supposed to be here early but my mom always takes forever to get ready." Lydia said while rolling her eyes. 

"Sounds like my sister. Can you believe we go back tomorrow?"

Lydia laughed. "Crazy right?"

Just as Alec was about to respond, someone approached them. When Alec looked over he saw it was the same guy from the dinner who had talked to Magnus. When he looked over at Lydia he saw her shrug her shoulders saying that she had no idea who he was. Alec looked back over and saw Sebastian raking his eyes up and down Alec's body. Alec shifted from one foot to the other because he was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Hey, you were with Magnus Bane at the diner right?" Sebastian asked finally looking into Alec's eyes.

Alec nodded. "Yeah."

"I just wanted to come over and say that I'm sorry about that. It was very unfriendly of me and I shouldn't of been so rude. Especially since you don't belong in the down worlders." Sebastian replied.

"Um it's okay. What are the down worlders? No one will tell me."

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" 

Alec's eyes widened when he turned around and saw Magnus walking over to them.

"I just wanted to say sorry for my behavior the other day to Alexander here." Sebastian said winking over at Alec.

Alec frowned. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, we go to Julliard together. I was in your music history class last year. Hey, I got to go. It was very lovely to finally meet you Alec. See you around Magnus."

Before anyone could say another word, Sebastian turned on his heels and walked away. Alec watched Sebastian leave until he couldn't see him anymore. Alec was very confused. He didn't remember Sebastian being in his class what so ever and he still had no idea what the down worlders were. Also something about Sebastian creeped him out and he was very glad Magnus had shown up. 

"That was weird." Lydia said out loud.

"Yeah. It was." Alec replied.

Lydia sighed. "Well my parents finally pulled up. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Of course. By Lydia."

After she left, Magnus gently placed a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Ready to go darling?" 

"Yeah, Let's go."

Alec had so many questions, but right now he didn't want to worry about them. Right now all he wanted to do was celebrate and that was what they were all going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. there has been a bunch of things going on and I haven't had the time to write.   
> I'm trying my best to update all my stories so bare with me please.  
> Thank you to everyone who is reading and commenting and leaving kudo's. You guys rock.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Instead of going out to eat, they all decided to head to Magnus's apartment to watch movies and order a pizza. It was late at night and Alec really didn't feel like driving his motorcycle. He was tired and even though he was happy about wining the scholarship, there was still something on his mind that was getting him down. Magnus noticed as they stood by Alec's motorcycle along with his siblings.

"So your place right Magnus?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Yes. I got a new sound system that would be perfect for watching movies."

Isabelle nodded. "Alright. Well we will meet you there." 

As they watched Jace and Isabelle climb into Jace's car, Alec sighed and turned around to start to head towards his motorcycle. However before he could begin to walk over, Magnus gently grabbed his arm making Alec to turn around. 

"How about I drive you. You don't really know where I live and you look tired. We can just put your motorcycle in the back of my truck again. What do you say Alexander?" Magnus asked gently.

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. He knew he wasn't in the right mind to drive so he opened his eyes and nodded. "That would be great. Thank you." 

"Of course darling." Magnus replied.

They decided it would be easier if Magnus pulled his truck up next to his motorcycle so that it would be easier to lift it and into the bed of Magnus's truck. Once it was strapped down, they climbed inside. Alec placed his helmet in the back seat but kept his violin that was in it's case on his lap. As they started to drive, Magnus took a quick glance over and saw Alec leaning his forehead on the window and rubbing his left hand with his right.

"Alexander, are you alright?" Magnus asked softly as he turned down the radio.

Alec sighed. "I....why didn't they show Magnus? I wanted to make them proud. For once I wanted them to be happy for me. But I guess it's stupid that i'm feeling this way. I'm a disappointment after all. I should be used to it." 

Magnus wanted to scream. He was furious. Not at Alec. Of course not at him. But at his parents and everyone else who made him feel like he was worthless.

"Sweetheart, you're not a disappointment. Not at all. Did you not just win a scholarship? There were tons of talented people Alexander and yet you're the one who won it. You're amazing. And for your parents not showing up? That's there loss. They have no idea what they're missing. I hate that they treat you so badly my dear. No one should treat their kids that way. No one should make you feel like you're worthless." Magnus said.

Alec shook his head. "I feel worthless though." 

"Darling..."

"it's okay though. I'm used to it. I'm used to being alone. I mean sure I have my siblings but they have their own lives. They have someone to love and someone who loves them. I don't and it's always been that way and that's okay. I'm meant to be alone. I don't know why i'm saying all of this. I'm so pathetic." Alec whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

They had just arrived at Magnus's apartment and when he parked the car he unbuckled his seat belt and turned in his seat. He then placed a hand on Alec's cheek and wiped away the tear.

"Alexander you listen to me and you listen good. You are not worthless. You are worth so much. I don't know you Alexander but what I've heard from your siblings is that you give everything your all. You put your heart and soul into everything and not many people do that. You're not pathetic. You're not. And You're not meant to be alone. Anyone would be lucky to have you darling."

Alec closed his eyes and leaned into his hand. "It's hard to believe that when no one even looks at me. I've never had a relation ship before. I don't even know what going on a date feels like? How sad is that?"

Magnus sighed and leaned his forehead on Alec's. Alec's eyes snapped open when he felt it. 

"It's not sad. Not by a long shot. You're so precious Alexander. If only you knew..."

"Know what?" Alec whispered.

"That I..." 

Before Magnus could say anything, there was a tap on his window. Magnus groaned and when he turned his head he saw Isabelle smirking. However when she saw her brothers face it dropped. She ran to the other side and opened Alec's door. She then crouched down and grabbed Alec's hand.

"Alec? Whats wrong?" Isabelle asked.

Alec shook his head. "It's nothing. Can we just go inside and celebrate? I don't want to think about this anymore."

Isabelle looked up at Magnus and he nodded at her. Knowing that Magnus will explain everything, she looked back at Alec and kissed his cheek. "Of course big brother. Jace is ordering pizza right now. Let's go inside and Celebrate how my brother won a scholarship and how amazing his song is."

\--------

An hour later and they were all talking and laughing as a movie played in the background.Two pizza boxes were both empty and Clary and Simon had came over as well and they told Alec how proud they were of him. It felt nice. It felt normal. It felt like the old times where he didn't have to care about his worries. He smiled as he saw Isabelle laugh at something Simon had said and when Clary would jokingly slap Jace on the arm from something he said. Magnus and Alec were both sitting on the couch sharing a bowl of popcorn.

A few minutes later and Alec's phone went off. He looked down and saw that an unknown number had texted him. He frowned and when he unlocked his phone and went to his messages, he read the message that was sent from the unknown number.

-Congrats Alexander. You did amazing tonight.

Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and texted back.

-Who is this? 

As Alec waited for the reply, he looked up and saw Magnus looking at him.

"Someone texted me but I have no idea who it is." Alec explained.

"Really? What did they say?" Magnus asked.

"Just to congratulate me and that I did amazing tonight. I asked who is this but I didn't get a reply. It seems weird." 

Magnus frowned. "Huh. Maybe they'll text you back later."

"Yeah maybe."   
\-----------

"Oh my god. Look." Isabelle whispered to the others as she nodded her head towards Magnus and Alec.

Jace, Clary, and Simon each turned their head to see them both asleep. Alec's head was on Magnus's shoulder and Magnus's head was on top of Alec's. Isabelle got up from her own couch and grabbed the blanket that was resting on the back of the couch. She then laid it on top of Alec and Magnus and sat back down.

"I don't like this." Jace growled.

"Jace stop it." Isabelle whispered.

"No. He's out gang leader Isabelle. I don't want Alec involved in any of this!" 

Clary sighed and grabbed Jace's hand. "Baby, look at them. Magnus would never let anything happen to Alec. Besides he already is involved. You're his siblings. You're part of the gang. He's going to find out sooner than later."

Isabelle nodded. "As much as I don't want Alec to be involved and to be out of danger, Clary is right. He is already involved because he's our sibling Jace. Besides, Magnus is good for him. Do you see how relaxed he looks? When was the last time he's been that relaxed? Also it's the first time someone has truley taken a real interest in Alec. Don't you dare ruin this Johnathon." 

Jace sighed and leaned his head on Clary's shoulder. "I know. I'm just scared. He's been through so much. I don't want to see him hurt Izzy."

"I know Jace. I know." Isabelle replied as she wrapped an arm around Jace and the other around Simon. 

Thirty minutes later and the other four had fallen asleep as well. It had been a good night. They just didn't know what was coming in the morning. And it wasn't anything good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. There will be a longer one up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for such a long wait. Life has been....very complicated and hard and I had to take a break from everything. But I have returned and I hope you like the chapter. I am so sorry for any mistakes.

It was eight in the morning when Alec started to wake up. As he slowly started to blink open his eyes he realized that his head wasn't on a pillow and that he wasn't laying down in his bed. He slowly looked up and when his face turned red. Magnus was looking down at him with a smile and when he saw Alec's eyes go big he laughed softly. Alec quickly moved his head up so he was no longer laying his head on Magnus's shoulder.

"Oh god. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Alec said with his blush deepening in color. 

Magnus shook his head. "Don't be sorry Alexander. In fact it was nice."

"I....uh..." 

Magnus laughed. "God you're adorable."

Alec quickly looked away as he felt his face go hot. He knew he was blushing a lot and it was kind of embarrassing. He was twenty-one years old. He shouldn't be blushing about something like that. As he turned his head away he noticed that his siblings or their partners were nowhere in sight. Alec was about to ask when suddenly a loud alarm went off. Magnus quickly jumped off the chair and ran over to the table where he had set his phone.

Magnus turned it off and cursed. Not even a few seconds later the Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon all ran into the living room with their phones in their hands. Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. They must have all gotten an alert on their phones too. Looking at his siblings and Magnus exchange a certain look with each other he knew that they were certainly hiding something from him.It hurt. It hurt to know that his siblings who had promised they would never hide anything from him or lie to him didn't keep that promise. It was just like how his mom and dad treated him. Kept things from him. Ignored him. Made him feel like he was a nothing. 

Jace then quickly walked over to Magnus. He saw Jace glance over at him before whispering something in his ear. Magnus nodded and placed a hand on Jace's shoulder before Jace turned and headed his way. Alec rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk to Jace. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Hey Alec. We have to go check on something but we will be back. Magnus is going to stay here so you won't be alone." 

"Check on what?" Alec asked annoyed.

"Uh...it's nothing. It's just a technical problem at Isabelle's salon that she needs help with."

"A technical problem? And it needs all four of you to go? And if it was for Isabelle's salon why did all of you get an alert then?" 

Jace sighed. "Alec don't worry about it. We have to go." 

"Whatever." Alec replied.

Jace looked at Alec and frowned. He knew he was hurting his brother. He hated lying to Alec but he couldn't know what was really going on. He wouldn't let Alec get caught up into all of this. He took one last glance at Alec before heading towards the others. Even though Alec had his back towards the other four he knew that they were all looking at him before he heard footsteps and a door open and close.

Right when he knew they were gone Alec stood up and placed on his jacket that had fallen off of him while he was asleep. He then stood up and walked over to the door. Just as he placed his hand on it he felt a gentle grip on his other wrist.

"Alexander?"

Alec didn't turn his head. He couldn't stand to look at Magnus. He was lying to him too after all. Magnus probably didn't even mean anything he had said to Alec the night before. He was just saying it to be nice and because he was his Jace's and Isabelle's sibling. In fact Magnus was probably mocking him the both times he had kissed his hand and when he called Alec beautiful. Alec knew it was too good to be true. After all who would like someone like him?

"I have to go." Alec said sternly.

"What? Alec what's wrong darling?" 

Alec turned his head and yanked his wrist out of Magnus's grip. "What's wrong? You tell me!"

"What?"

Alec laughed. "Magnus what are the down worlders? Where did my siblings actually go? I know that everyone has been lying to me and i'm so sick of it Magnus. I thought that my siblings would never treat me like this. But I guess I was wrong. I've been treated like this my whole life and I'm fucking done Magnus. So unless you tell me the truth I am leaving."

"Alexander..." Magnus whispered but didn't continue.

Alec gripped the handle and turned it flinging the door open. "That's what I thought. Did you even mean anything you said to me? Was that all a lie too? I know you were just trying to be nice but I don't need fake people in my life. I don't need anyone. Not anymore. Bye Magnus." 

Alec walked out the door and slammed the door behind him. He was so furious at everything. He groaned when he remembered his motorcycle was still in the back of the truck. His violin was also in Magnus's truck but he knew that it would be locked and he really didn't want to go back to ask Magnus to unlock it. As much as it pained him to leave it there, he would have too. Just until he cooled down. He managed to get his motorcycle down by himself and grabbed his helmet that was strapped onto the motorcycles handle. He put it on, turned on his motorcycle, and drove away. 

He was done. He was done being hurt by the people he loved. He was done wanting to feel like he belonged. He was done and as he drove he didn't realize where he was going until he got to his destination. He was now at the building he practiced his violin songs at. As he got off his motorcycle and headed inside the building. He walked over to one of the chairs in the back row and sat down. He then brought his feet up on to the chair and his knees to his chest and placed his head on them. He closed his eyes and tried to not let tears fall. He felt numb. He couldn't feel anything anymore.  
\---------------------------------  
Magnus watched Alec leave. He wanted to tell Alec everything. He really did. But he couldn't. He wouldn't let the sweet and innocent Alexander be dragged into his world. It was too dangerous. Magnus closed his eyes as he felt rage and sadness. He didn't know Alec for very long but from the time he spent with him, he knew he was developing strong feelings for Alec. Maybe it was best to let Alec go. That way he couldn't hurt Alec any more than he already had. 

It had been an hour before the door swung open and the four walked into Magnus's apartment once more. Magnus slowly looked over and that's when he realized he had never moved from that spot. He had been standing there, staring at the door the whole time since Alec had left. It was almost like he was hoping Alec would come back. But he never did. 

"Magnus? Are you alright?" Clary asked as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Where is Alec?" Isabelle asked interrupting.

"He left." Magnus replied quietly.

"What do you mean he left? Did he get called into work? " Jace asked.

"No...it's...look I'll explain everything just tell me what happened."

"Well we went to Pandemonium because the Alert was telling us someone broke in. So when we got there the place was trashed. Completely trashed Magnus. Not only that but the walls are spray painted with circles just like the circles on Sebastian and his goons necks. There was also a message for you Magnus." Simon explained handing him a note. "We found it on the door."

Magnus opened the note and began to read it. When he was done he crumpled it and threw it on the floor. "Fuck."

"What is it?" Clary asked. 

"It was a note from Sebastian. He said we are running out of time to get out of this city and leave it to the Circle. He wrote that pandemonium won't be the last thing ruined and it will only get worse if we stay." 

"What the fuck. What is he going to do?" Jace asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is where did our brother go?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus sighed. "He was furious. He knows that we have been lying to him. He's angry Isabelle and he has a reason to be. Your parents have lied to him and have treated him like shit and that's what we are doing. I know we are keeping this from him to protect him but we are basically doing what his parents have done to him and he's hurting. I don't know where he went too but I can guess. You said he always went to that building at Juliard when he was hurting so my best guess is that he is there." 

"We need to go talk to him. I think it's time to tell him everything. And I know you might think it's a bad idea but he's already caught up in this. He knows we are lying to him and it's not fair to him. We need to tell him." Isabelle said.

"You're right. Let's go." Jace replied.

"Agreed. Clary, Simon, why don't you two stay here and try to contact the others. Tell them that we are having a meeting tonight and that they need to be there. No excuses. This is important." Magnus said looking at the two.

"You got it." Clary replied.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Alec didn't know how long he was sitting there for but his legs were starting to cramp up. He slowly put one leg down and then the other and stretched them out. He then took out his phone and saw he had been sitting there for about an hour and a half. He also noticed he had five missed calles from Isabelle and Jace and ten unread text messages. He didn't read them. He knew they were from his siblings. 

Alec sighed and placed his phone back into his pocket. He was about to stand up to stretch some more when he heard the door swing open. He looked behind him and saw none other than Sebastian with what seemed to be a guitar case in his hand heading his way. Alec groaned in his head. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Alec? Are you okay?" Sebastian asked as he sat down in the seat next to him.

"I'm fine." Alec replied.

"I don't think you are but you probably don't want to talk. That's okay. I came here to practice but I can leave if you want to be alone and come back later." Sebastian replied softly.

Alec sighed. "No. It's okay. I should probably leave anyways." 

"Have you been sitting here this whole time?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. I...something happened and I just needed a quiet place to think." Alec responded.

Sebastian gave a nod. "I get it. I've been there before. "

"So you play guitar? Sorry I haven't noticed you before."

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. "Yeah. And it's okay. I don't mind. However I can't say the same about you. I always notice you."

Alec's eyes widened and he looked away from Sebastian. "What?"

"Mhm. It's just...you're so beautiful." Sebastian whispered as he placed a hand on top of Alec's.

Alec moved his hand away. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable now. "Thank you. I should really be going." 

Sebastian grinned. "You're not going anywhere." 

Suddenly Alec felt a prick on the side of his neck. Alec twisted his head and saw Sebastian holding a syringe. "What? What did you do?"

Alec began to feel dizzy and tired. His head started to droop and his eyelids started to feel heavy. Before he passed out he felt a hand cup his cheek and a voice none other than Sebastian's speak to him. 

"It's okay baby. You and I are going to have some fun together. But not yet. Soon though. Soon."

And that was when everything went black.


End file.
